Porque sí
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Una historia de amor no tiene un porqué. Solo sucede. Solo se vive. Y solo se ama /Gohan y Videl/ Con dedicatoria especial.


**Disclaimer** : Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Porque sí  
**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **Notas previas:**

 _Este relato fue creado para homenajear a María Jose, una fickter amiga, talentosa. Espero que te guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

—Te amo.—Le dijo con seguridad, mirando aquellos ojos hipnotizantes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no me imagino una vida sin ti

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

 _Uno siempre recuerda esos besos donde se olvidó de todo._

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

A pesar de cumplir casi un mes de casados, Videl aprendía cada día algo más de Gohan y de lo que rodeaba a Gohan. Y no podría estar más feliz de saber más del joven a quien ella amaba.

Ese día, Bulma los había invitado a pasar un momento en su casa. VIdel no era de las personas tímidas, pero no tenía deseos de estar rodeada de otras personas a excepción de su ahora esposo. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él a solas por un mes más por lo menos. Pero para su mala suerte, Gohan se mostró contento ante la invitación y ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar ante la cálida sonrisa _Son_ característica.

—Que no te afecte si Vegeta te hace caras raras— comentó Gohan divertido de repente, mientras ambos volaban lento a la morada Brief. Videl se quedó consternada ante el comentario de su esposo. Le preguntó a qué se refería con "caras raras" y en forma de reclamo exigió saber porqué ella tendría que afectarle las expresiones de Vegeta.

Gohan sonrió divertido. Videl nunca cambiaría después de todo. Y aunque él fuera tan tímido de aceptarlo, a él le encantaba eso de Videl.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?— preguntó con fingida molestia la de ojos claros. Gohan ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y le respondió antes que Videl de verdad se enojara. Aunque último, Videl no tenía esa actitud prepotente. Gohan la veía más dulce, pero claramente no había perdido su carácter fuerte.

—Vegeta es…intratable la mayoría de veces. Es ceñudo…—paró de hablar al ver que Videl lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. "Ella también es ceñuda", pensó divertido. — Olvídalo. No creo que te afecte.

Videl quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de Gohan y cambiaron a un tema agradable para ambos.

Al llegar con los Brief y pasar por recepción, Bulma y los señores Brief los esperaba con bebidas y meriendas. Los recién casados no pudieron quejarse. Hablaron de temas diversos y divertidos.

En medio de la reunión, Videl se ofreció a llevar las copas vacías a la cocina. Al principio, Bulma se negó, pero Videl insistió con amabilidad haciendo que Bulma accediera.

En la cocina no esperó encontrarse con el pequeño Trunks que ni siquiera se percató en su presencia por estar abstraído en su consola. Lo saludó mientras dejaba las copas a un lado, y Trunks le respondió con un "espera". Videl se molestó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Pensé que te encontrabas entrenando con tu papá — le comentó Videl. Para su suerte, Trunks perdió el juego y le prestó atención.

—En la mañana entrenamos. Ahora es que a él le gusta entrenar solo—le respondió con simpleza. Y volvió agarrar su consola para buscar un nuevo juego. Pero la curiosidad de Videl seguía.

—Tu papá, ¿es un extraterrestre, cierto?— le preguntó. Ella ya lo sabía, pero vagamente. Tal vez Trunks le decía algo más interesante.

Trunks bajó la consola y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules por encima del aparato.

—No digas "extraterrestre". Suena feo, Videl – se quejó. —Él es el Príncipe de los saiyajines, la raza guerrera más poderosa del Universo. — Bajó su mirada y con una sonrisa inició otro juego.

Videl supo que Trunks estaría ensimismado en el aparato un buen tiempo y lo dejó.

"Así que es un príncipe"

Ya en casa, ambos en cama, Videl le comentó lo que Trunks le había dicho aquella tarde. Gohan le afirmó y le contó un poco de Vegeta y de los saiyajines. Para Videl el tema le parecía mágico.

—Entonces Bulma sería como una princesa. Qué bonito— comentó enternecida

Gohan, con ambos brazos tras la nuca le respondió— Igual que mi mamá.

Videl se incorporó en la cama, sin importarle que la tirita de su ropa de dormir se bajara de sus hombros y la hiciera ver sexy ante los ojos azabaches del moreno.

— ¡Cuéntame eso!— exigió con disimulada euforia.

Gohan la amaba.

—Bueno…mi abuelo es el Rey Gyuma, enton—

— ¿Qué?—Videl no podía con lo último. — ¿Tu abuelo es Ox—Satán, el rey del monte Flypan?

—Y mi mamá es Chi-Chi, su hija— completó Gohan alegre.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Y ella pensando que la mamá de Gohan solo se llamaba así porque le gustaba el nombre de la Princesa del monte Flypan! Y por eso el abuelo de Gohan era enorme. Pero ella no había visto una foto del Rey del monte Flypan, solo historias. Y cuando se casó, el abuelo de Gohan se presentó como el abuelo de Gohan y nada más.

Gohan la observaba detenidamente mientras ella ataba cabos. En la belleza de los gestos de Videl. No sabía cómo ocurría, pero con Videl descubría cada día reacciones en él que no podía explicar.

—Eres un príncipe— le comentó enternecida. Gohan se sorprendió en ser llamado "Príncipe" por primera vez.

—Es raro. —comentó divertido.

—Para mí siempre lo has sido.

Y ahí estaba. Una reacción. Sintió como la sangre estaba en sus mejillas, tanto que le dolía. Su corazón palpitar solo por escuchar a Videl decirle cosas tiernas. ¿Y qué le respondería él? Siempre quedaba eso. Que no sabía cómo responder a Videl cuando ella le decía frases románticas.

Sus padres no eran como cualquier pareja. Y hasta hubo un tiempo donde él dudaba en el amor que se tenían ellos. Pero luego descubrió que tenían su manera de amarse.

Pero aun así, se sentía un tonto ante todo lo que ocurría con Videl.

Gohan nervioso se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice. Videl conocía esa reacción en él y sabía qué pasaba con él. Ella tampoco sabía cómo una pareja debía comportarte, solo se hacía llevar por instintos. Decía lo que sentía, hacía lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Y todo de ella decía que amaba a Gohan.

Videl nunca conoció como una pareja debía ser. Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, y solo fue criada por su padre. Y su padre no es que fuera un papá ejemplar.

Videl se enterneció. Gohan le producía ternura. Se acercó hasta él, para sorpresa del Son, y lo abrazó. Gohan al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Videl y el aroma de Videl, se embriagó. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Sus brazos respondieron al abrazo. Videl juntó su frente a la de Gohan y Gohan se sintió perdido ante la mirada azul de Videl, que gracias a Luna, a su luz, brillaba.

—Videl.

Se separó un poco de ella, sin soltarla. Quería seguir observándola. Videl era la mujer más perfecta del universo para Gohan. Era muy hermosa. Eran tan hermosa, que nada de lo que había llamado por ese adjetivo se le comparaba. Eso pensaba. Eso sentía. Y se lo dijo.

Le dijo "Hermosa"

Y luego se sonrojó.

Aún recordaba cómo la primera vez que hicieron el amor, él le pedía permiso para todo. "¿Puedo besarte?", "¿Puedo yo…?". Por esa razón, que en esta oportunidad, y sin quitar la timidez que aún tenía con ella, la besó. Al principio de manera suave, tierna. Y luego, el beso se intensificó.

Sin ellos saberlo cómo.

Como dos niños.

Y sus cuerpos esa noche también se unieron.

Porque todo lo gritaba así. Y ellos escuchaban esos gritos.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer. Infinitas gracias.

Ya sabes, Majito, que te quiero mucho. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. Yo sé que cuento contigo y tú cuentas conmigo.

Espero que hayas tenido un día bonito. Como una angelita como tú se lo merece.


End file.
